


teeth

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Hair, Communication Failure, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Established Relationship, one hairy baby and one stressed baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: In a relationship, communication is important. Jaebeom learns that the hard way.





	teeth

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a thoughtless comment made by Jaebeom gone awry. there's nothing bad about body hair tbh, but if discussions of body hair squick you out, then feel free to skip this i guess.
> 
> this was supposed to be crack. the third to complete the unholy trinity of my crack fic triad, the successor to moth to flame and canvas ... and now i don't know what to call it.
> 
> if the content doesn't weird you out, the grammar definitely will.
> 
> i tagged appropriately, but if i missed anything please (politely) let me know.

Dating comes with change. Many look forward to that kind of event in their life, and Jaebeom isn’t any different. He fantasizes about various scenarios, drew inspiration from them to pen and sing songs about it. When he imagined himself dating he saw a pretty and tall girl, with a kind smile who understood him and his work.

However, life, and your heart & mind have different plans for you. 

He’d started dating Yugyeom a year and a half after he turned eighteen. Jaebeom felt too much like he was robbing the cradle to start earlier than that and it didn't help when Yugyeom was built _Like That_ with a complete baby face.

Dating Yugyeom wasn’t that much different from his envisioned ideal type. He was pretty in his own way. He was tall. He had a kind, if cheeky smile and he was an artist like Jaebeom. Sure, he had to work to meet his gaze head on, but all in all it was good.

Except for one thing.

Aside from…_technical_ differences, being with Yugyeom was easy. His body was as familiar as his own because of similar anatomy and sex wasn’t hard once they’d worked out the kinks, as well as the D’os and Don’ts.

But dating isn’t all roses and unicorns. Habits, quirks, tastes, preferences, they all had to be taken into account. Their shared history as members in the same group helped a lot, but there were still instances where they fought or couldn’t say what was on their minds, now that they’d been to the Narnia of each other’s body.

The problem lay with Jaebeom. Well, not him actually, but it was something about the other person that was bothering him and he couldn’t figure out how to broach the topic delicately.

You could say that it was, er, a bit of a hairy problem.

At first he thought he’d made it. He was a grown man, he could do that. And it worked, for a while. Until they did that Radio Apart thing, and somehow the topic of Yugyeom’s body hair came up and Jaebeom cracked a joke about how he wanted to comb it and Jinyoung went on to add his two cents to it. They laughed it off. Well, Jinyoung most certainly did.

The funny thing about the human mind is, once you’ve said something out loud, it can’t be taken back. It doesn’t matter who voiced it, but once it's out there, it is Out There. It would not be ignored. It refused to be silenced.

Because hair, like problems you ignored, came back.

Previously, Jaebeom had been spared the thought of coming up with a plan for it because the tattoo artist had made Yugyeom wax it all off in favor of being able to work on the tattoos unhindered. Then they had comebacks which means the stylists took care of that. So it was all good, the obstacle had been removed. But hair grows back, you know.

Jaebeom had tried to reason it out with himself. They were all guys, so of course they had some, but no one couldn't match Jinyoung and Yugyeom in matters of being hirsute. They both got lazy about it during breaks or vacations, but at least he was spared the sight of Jinyoung walking around like a Sasquatch because he wasn’t dating him. He was dating Yugyeom, which was worse. 

It was hard to explain the problem to someone out loud. He didn’t mind coming into contact with it during activities with little to no personal space <strike>coughsexcough</strike> but he couldn’t stand the sight of it. He couldn’t stand how untidy and all over the place it was. A little hair could be disregarded, but it wasn’t _just_ a little hair. 

He could ask Yugyeom to shave it off. Or at least give it a semblance of organization. But the idea of forcing someone to do something they didn’t want to sit with him as well as week old noodles in his stomach. Yugyeom had made it known what a drag its upkeep was and he hadn’t given an indication that Jaebeom should do something about.

So Jaebeom should let it go, right? 

Right, if only it was that easy. Jaebeom’s inner state was similar to that of the weary emoji. 

In the meantime, the problem grows. And it grows. And grows. And grows. 

There is now enough hair for a rug. 

_But he will not say anything._ He's going to be good about it. He’s going to be so quiet, he’s going to make predebut Mark look like a chatterbox. He will stand tall above this, like a fucking champ. 

But Jaebum is a liar. On top of that, he’s a liar with a will that falters when he needs it the most.

Jaebeom would just like to reiterate that he is not crazy. He just likes things arranged in an orderly fashion. Including chest hair. That is all. Insert loudly crying face emoji.

Of course, when a problem like hair continues to grow to that point where it can no longer be ignored. Action must be taken.

It’s June. Temperatures are rising. The cool breeze is nonexistent. No amount of ice-creams and iced choco shakes can calm the heat burning them up from the inside out. Shirts come off. Shorts stay on. And they stay that way. 

One of the main reasons, aside from the constant sweating, that summer is one of Jaebeom’s least favorite seasons, is due to how out of control it makes him feel. The scorching sun, oppressive humidity, the unrelenting lack of respite in the form of any kind of cool air, the unwillingness to venture out or do anything, they take a toll on his mental and physical state. He turns into an irritable child at worst.

And Jaebeom’s patience is _this_ close to giving out. 

It gives out completely during one evening when they’re catching their breaths in front of the airconditioner after an energetic round of sex. Horny trumps heat induced lethargy. Jaebeom hated prolonged exposure to air-conditioners because staying in them too long made his bones ache, but he hated stewing in his skin even more so a compromise had to be made. He’d gone for the shower minutes after Yugyeom had rolled away from him and then kicked him to the bathroom as he stripped the sheets and put in new ones.

The cold air is making the skin around his temples tight, meaning an oncoming headache. By now, he would have turned the blasted machine off, but he’s getting irritated by how long its taking for the wind to dry out Yugyeom’s hair.

Oh not the one on his head. The other one. 

They're lying on Yugyeom's bed, the back of his head cushioned by Jaebum's thigh, watching My Neighbor Totoro, the light from the TV shining down on the wiry mass (that's approaching forest foliage level) on Yugyeom’s chest. He’s supposed to be concentrating on the playful spirits and the sisters but his eyes keep straying.

Maybe he’s had enough. A normal person would be sated and relaxed and be burrowing themselves into the blanket as they watched a wholesome movie with their significant other but Jaebeom is not a normal person (as you’ve so observed) and he’s the farthest thing from relaxed right now. His thoughts are veering out of control.

_Why couldn’t Yugyeom have toweled properly? Why couldn’t he pay more attention to how untidy his front looked? Why hadn’t he put a shirt on? Why was he so intent on making him suffer? W H Y - _

Something snaps. It’s Jaebeom’s self control.

Here’s a heads-up; when dating someone who’s been in the group as long as you have, it’s a decent possibility that they might know you better than you think. While Jaebeom has been driving himself up the wall over this, Yugyeom has been observing him the entire time. In a way, you could say, he’s been testing the limits of Jaebeom’s restraint, waiting to see how long it’ll take to him to cry uncle.

<strike>He definitely has not been slacking on his self grooming on account of driving his boyfriend crazy. He’s not that mean or calculating. Just lazy. </strike>

But he has to admit, Jaebeom’s fingers snagged into the tangled mess on his chest is not a great feeling. He’s into hair-pulling, but not of this kind. Carefully, he dislodges Jaebeom’s hand.

“Hyung if you wanted to comb it, you should have just said so,” Yugyeom says, sitting up to look at the older man. The expressions on his face were doing some serious Olympics as they tried to process this turn of events.

_”You knew?”_ His tone is angry and accusatory, like he’s been played.

“It’s kind of hard not to when there’s a laser trained on your chest. If looks could cause physical changes, your gaze alone would have gotten rid of it.” Yugyeom’s tone isn’t unkind, he’s just calling it as it is, but Jaebeom still flinches, as if caught doing something shameful. “Chill hyung, I’m not upset or anything. Just wondering why you didn’t just say it.”

Jaebeom’s left eye twitches. The jaw juts out. Those two tics only manifest together when Jaebeom realizes he’s been doing something quite stupid and he has no one but himself to blame. Because Yugyeom has paramour privileges, he’s the only one who gets to see and deal with this.

“It’s not right to tell someone to change their body because you don’t like it. It’s your body. Your rules. It doesn’t bother me to the point I want you to get rid of it. Just. Make sure it’s neat?”

Yugyeom nods. Relationships aren’t easy, sometimes you had to work around the bits you didn’t like. The effort you put into that based mainly on how much you liked the other person to do it for them and Yugyeom liked Jaebeom very much.

Like was a mild word for how he felt about their leader.

But going in, Yugyeom knew that. He knew that dating Jaebeom would come with its own set of eccentricities. That he would prioritize the cats over everything. That he would arrange anything with letters consonant wise, not alphabetically. That he was a little too enthusiastic about cat poop than most cat owners. But he's okay with it, because he More Than Likes Jaebeom and if brushing his chest hair was going to bring Jaebeom peace, then so be it.

If his thoughtful silence went on for any longer, it would end up being mistaken for moody sulking, so Yugyeom just gets off the bed and walks to the dresser. He throws himself back into his earlier position, a little higher up than before and extends his arm out to Jaebeom.

Nonplussed, Jaebeom takes the comb that’s being handed to him. He’s so lost, Yugyeom can’t decide if he wants to laugh or kiss him. Either reaction would earn him a kick right now, so after dumping and rubbing a generous helping of the baby powder, which he’d grabbed along with the comb on his chest and stomach he just guides Jaebeom’s hand to his body, the plastic teeth digging into his skin and drags it down and then up. He repeats the action until Jaebeom gets the hint and starts moving his hand of his own accord.

The tension that had become a part of Jaebeom’s being melted away, by the repetitive act of combing. Aside from a few stubborn knots that required painful tugging and time to detangle, the process went smoothly. The entire time, they don’t speak. Yugyeom continues to watch the movie, Jaebeom continues to drag the comb up and down his front.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom says, some time later, when they’re under the blankets. The TV screen is blank and the sky outside has gone inky blue and room has been plunged into darkness. “Next time, just say it, okay?”

A timid but satisfied voice speaks up from his chest. “Okay.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts, head empty.


End file.
